Dirty Deeds
by LittleMissObvious
Summary: I don't really have a summary. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OC Amber. If you'd like to see Amber's outfits, you can check out the 'Dirty Deeds' collection on my polyvore page at /dirty deeds/collection?id 3956325.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been super busy with work and recently found out I was pregnant, so I've been pretty busy lately. I've decided to rewrite the two chapters i've put up, and work on some more chapters. I've changed the main character's name and look, all of which will be revealed within the new chapters. I really hope you'll all continue to read and review :)


	2. Prologue: Welcome to the WWE

"First off, I'd like to say welcome to the WWE." Stephanie McMahon spoke with a friendly smile to the petite girl sitting in the chair across from her. The girl returned the smile, folding her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting, a sure sign that she was nervous. Of course, she was nervous. She was sitting across from Stephanie McMahon, one of the principal owners of the WWE. "You seem nervous, Amber." Stephanie pointed out, causing the girl's face to flush with embarassment. "I...yeah, maybe just a little bit." Amber answered honestly with a quiet laugh. "There is nothing to be nervous about, Amber. We bring up only the best from NXT, and you've got some serious potential."

Amber smiled; it was nice to hear Stephanie comment her, rather than insult her as she so often did to the other wrestlers who dared stand against the Authority. "Now, creative and I have been going over a few different ways to introduce you to the WWE Universe, and we've decided on something big for you. We're going to throw you into a storyline with the hottest Superstar on the roster. Now, at first, you'll just be his valet. You'll accompany him to his matches, stand with him during interviews and promos, and then eventually we'll get into some bigger things." Amber nodded. "And who would I be a valet for?" She questioned curiously, causing Stephanie's smile to widen. "We have decided to pair you with someone who is really going places in this company, and with him in your corner, you'll be going places too. You are going to be the valet for Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins."

Tucking a long strand of her brown hair, streaked with blonde and pink, Amber nodded. "Do you know who Seth Rollins is?" Stephanie asked. Oh yes, she knew _exactly_ who Seth Rollins was; not that she'd ever tell Stephanie that. No, that would ruin everything. Instead, Amber smiled and gave a slight shrug. "I've heard of him, yes." Stephanie nodded. "Good. Now, since you'll be making your debut tonignt, I'd like for you to come in an hour early. That will give you a chance to meet with our seamstress, Sandra, and make any alterations you'd like to the Seth Rollins t-shirt you'll be wearing tonight, and it'll give you a chance to meet Seth and get familiarized with him before you make your deubt. Now, I don't have a script for you, but you won't be needign one. Your debut tonight will basically consist of you accompanying Seth to his match against Dean Ambrose, and standing at ringside, looking cute. I'm sure you can pull that off. If all goes well, we'd like to get you into some matches, and possibly even a Diva's Championship somewhere along the line. We'll see how it all plays out tonight, and we'll see how the fans react to you."

"Thank you again for this opportunity, Mrs. McMahon. I really appreciate it, and I promise I won't let you down." Stephanie held up her hand. "Stephanie, please. And it's my pleasure, Amber. You have great potential and I can't wait to see how this all plays out. I'll see you at the show." Amber thanked Stephaine once again and stepped out of the office, a sly smile on her face. Seth Rollins was in for the surprise of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 1: Ooops

Amber Hamilton walked through the doors of the WWE with a big smile gracing her delicate features. She had done it, she was finally here. She had spent the last five years working her ass off, and now, here she was, about to debut as the newest WWE Diva. The halls were mostly empty as she made her way towards Stephanie McMahon's office, aside from a few crew members setting up for tonight's show. Amber wouldn't be making her debut until the end of the show, as Seth Rollins' match was the main event for the evening, but Stephanie McMahon had asked her to come in early to meet with the WWE's seamstress and to meet the man she'd be escorting to the ring later that night. Amber didn't need to meet Seth Rollins. She knew damn well who he was. Oh, she _knew_.

Seth Rollins was waiting in Stephanie's office, sitting in the chair across from her desk, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited. When Stephanie had told him of his new valet, the first thing he did was question why it hadn't been done sooner. He was Mr. Money in the Bank, dammit, and he deserved to have a hot girl on his arm, and Amber was definitely hot. She was sexy as hell, that Seth couldn't deny. When Stephanie had shown him a picture of his new valet, it was the first thought that crossed his mind. She had long curly brown hair streaked with pink and blonde and big blue eyes. She had killer curves, and she definitely wasn't lacking in the clevage department. The second thing he noticed about the girl in the photo, was there was something oddly familiar about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ever so impatient, Seth opened his mouth to complain about Amber's lateness. However, before he could get the words out, the door opened, and Amber finally stepped into the room, setting her plaid duffel bag on the ground as she slowly closed the door behind her. "Amber, hello. How are you?" Stephanie asked, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm great, yourself?" Amber asked, flashing a flirty smile in Seth's direction, which he eagerly returned. "Wonderful, Amber, and very excited. I'd like for you to meet Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins. Seth, meet your new valet, Amber." "Hello, Amber." Seth spoke, charming as ever as he extended his hand towards the smiling girl. Amber extended a black polished hand and grasped his hand in hers. The instant their hands met, the hatred she felt for Seth Rollins ignited within Amber, and she wante nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face with her fist...but that was for later. For now, Amber would play nice, so instead, she returned his smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She gushed. "I've heard such great things." Seth smirked. "I'm sure. They love me around here." Amber resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his cocky attitude. "Seth, why don't you take Amber down to meet Sandra, show her where everything is, and then you can go to the catering area, or prepare for your match." Stephanie suggested, to which Seth nodded. "Sure thing, boss lady. Right this way." He spoke, gesturing to the door. Like the gentleman, Seth held the door for Amber, but she knew he was anything but. It was all for show. It was how he suckered girls into his bed, and Amber wasn't fallng for it. Not this time.

As the pair headed towards Sandra's office, Amber could practically feel Seth undressing her with his eyes, and that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Seth to want her. She _needed_ him to want her. She was going to gain his trust and then she was going to destroy him. She was going to have her revenge. She was grateful to the fact that Seth failed to recognize her. Since they'd last seen each other, five years prior, Amber had lost weight and changed up her hair. She'd grown into her body and started wearing makeup and dressing differently, gone were the days of ponytails, oversized t-shirts, and baggy jeans. Born with the name Amberleigh Rose Hamilton, she shortened her name to Amber. Seth had always called her Leigh, which she'd absolutely hated. Not that she ever told him that. The old Amber never told him anything. She never voiced her opinions to him. Times had changed, however, and Amber was no longer the scared, naïve girl she once was.

"So, over there is the gym, there's the Diva's locker room, the catering area..." Seth spoke, pointing out various locations that Amber would need to know. She smiled and nodded with each word he spoke, twirling a lock of hair around her little finger. She could tell she was driving Seth wild. "And, uh...here, here is Sandra's office. "Thanks, Seth." She said with a smile, leaning up on her tip toes to press her lips to his bearded cheek. When she pulled back, Seth smiled at her. "I'll see you later, Amber." While standing in Sandra's office, Amber had requested a cutoff version of the 'Seth Rollins' t-shirt she'd be wearing that night, which she planned to pair with a pair of torn up denim jeans and a pair of black pumps. The shirt would show off her midriff and her bellybutton piercing she knew Seth would love, and she knew he liked a girl who showed a little skin. Thanking Sandra, Amber headed down to the Diva's locker room with her new shirt tucked into her bag. Amber didn't really know many of the Divas, and she knew some of them didn't take too kindly to newcomers. She could instantly pick out the troublesome ones when she was met with dirty looks and glares by a few of the Divas. Natalya had given her a smile, but made no effort in talking with her. Rosa Mendes had said hello, before heading over to talk to Nattie and Naomi, who'd also smiled at Amber. Summer Rae and Layla both gave dirty looks, and AJ Lee was too preoccupied with her Diva's Championship to have any other care in the world.

"Hey Amber! It's so good to finally see you here!" Amber smiled and embraced the dark haired girl in front of her. Brie Bella was Amber's best friend. She and Brie had met back in NXT when Amber was just starting out. Brie had trained her, and they'd become good friends in the years they'd trained together. "I can't believe they have you working with Seth Rollins." Brie said, wrinkling her nose in disgust as they headed over to the lockers to put their things away. Brie wasn't exactly the Authority's biggest fan at the moment. From attacking her husband to turning her own twin sister against her, the Authority had been hitting Brie with many low blows, and it had really been taking it's toll on her as of late, that much Amber could see. Amber shrugged. "It won't be for long." She spoke quietly, a devious smile cross her face. "What?" Brie asked, turning to look at her best friend. Amber shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm hungry. Do you want to grab some food?" Amber asked, changing the subject. Brie nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

Before Amber knew it, it was nearly showtime. Her debut was in less than half an hour, and she was excited. Of course, she was nervous, but she was more excited than anything. After getting dressed in the outfit she planned, she headed over to the hair and makeup area. "Let me know if that douche gets too grabby or anything. I'll hit him with a Bella Buster." Brie said with a grin as the girls parted ways. "I'll hold you to it." Amber said with a laugh. She sat down at a vanity and began rummaging through the makeup to find what she wanted. When Stephanie had offered to appoint Amber her very own makeup artist and hairstylist, Amber had politely declined, stating that she preferred to do her own hair and makeup.

She let her long multicolored hair fall over her shoulders in its natural wave, pinning her bangs back. She applied dark eyeshadow and eyeliner around her bright blue eyes and pale lipgloss on her full lips before heading down to the backstage area to wait for Seth, as their debut was mere minutes away. "Well well...if it isn't Rollins' new little pet." A voice spoke from behind her. Amber turned around and met the face of the one and only Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. "Excuse me?" She spoke, placing her hands on her hips. Dean smirked at her. "Of course he'd pick a dumb chick." His blue eyes looked her up and down, and Amber felt a tingle ripple through her body. She kept her cool, though, and continued to glare at him. "At least he picked a hot one." Amber raised her eyebrows, though she was flattered by his comment. Not that she'd show it. She couldn't ruin everything she'd worked for because Dean Ambrose called her hot. "You know, Dean..." She purred, leaning closer to show that she wasn't scared of him. "There's a lot more to this 'dumb chick' than you may think. Just you wait and see." She spoke just above a whisper, mere inches from his face as she trailed a finger down his chest. With a smirk, Amber spun on her heels and strutted over to the area where Seth had told her they'd meet, swinging her hips with each step. She could feel Dean's eyes on her as she approached Seth.

"What did Ambrose want?" Seth snarled, glaring over at Dean as he walked out to make his entrance. Amber shrugged. "He was just trying to scare me, is all." Seth rolled his eyes. "That is so typical Ambrose. That guy's a lunatic, stay away from him." Amber resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smirk. _Yeah, if only someone had warned me to stay the hell away from you. _When Seth's music hit, he grabbed Amber's arm, forcing her to link it through his as they walked out. "_And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217lbs, being accompanied to the ring by Amber Rose, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins_!" Lillian Garcia announced as Seth and Amber made their way down to the ring. They were met with a chorus of "boos!" and "you sold out!" chants, but Seth ignored them. Amber put on her brightest smile and walked down the ramp with him. Like Stephanie had instructed, Amber stood at ringside and watched the match, but she certianly wasn't cheering for Seth. As the two former friends went at it, Amber couldn't take her eyes off of Dean Ambrose. His shaggy brown hair, his bright blue eyes. The way his wifebeater clung perfectly to his body, showing off his amazing muscles. He was gorgeous, Amber couldn't deny that. Dean, she had noticed as the match progressed, had been sneaking quite a few glances at her as well. She stood at ringside, twirling a long multicolored curl around her finger, biting her lip seductively. Stephanie _had_ told her to stand there and look cute.

As expected, Dean had the upper hand the majority of the match, but in true Seth Rollins fashion, it ended in a disqualification when Seth slammed his Money in the Bank briefcase into Dean's back. When Dean fell, Seth began repeatedly hitting him with the case and stomping on him. Amber couldn't bear to watch the pain clearly displayed on Dean's face as Seth brutalized him, but she couldn't stop it. There was nothing she could do. She had to stay where she was. She couldn't ruin what she'd worked so hard for. Watching Dean's pain was horrible, though, and she couldn't help herself. Before she realized what she was doing, she slid under the ring and produced a steel chair. Seth's back was turned, so he didn't see Amber as she quielty slid into the ring behind him. Before the announcers could say anything, Amber swung the chair as hard as she could into Seth's back. When he fell to the mat, Amber stood over him and began hitting him over and over again with the chair. Letting her emotions get the best of her, Amber threw the chair out of the ring and jumped on top of him, nailing punch after punch wherever her fists would land. She had only wanted to hit him once, just to stop his vicious assault on Dean, but once she started, she couldn't stop herself from attacking him. All those old memories flooded through her and she lost all control.

Amber's assault on Seth Rollins didn't end until security practically pried her off of him. Seth quickly scrambled to his feet and raced out of the ring, staring after her, a mixture of shock and anger displayed on his face. Dean stood up, holding his side, a mixture of amazement and slight annoyance on his face as his music began to play and he and Amber stood tall in the ring. Stephanie McMahon and her husband, Triple H, had rushed to Seth's side and they did _not_ look happy. _Ooops..._


	4. Chapter 2

"What the fuck was that!? Did you guys plan this shit?" Seth screeched at Stephanie as the WWE Medic tended to his wounds sustained during Amber's surprise attack. "Seth, I had absolutely no idea she would do something like this!" Stephanie assured him, shaking her head. "You'd better fire her crazy ass!" He snarled. "Seth, let's not act irrationally now. Let's get to the bottom of things beforehand, shall we?" "Are you kidding me? Fire her! Fire her right the fuck now!" Seth demanded. "Hey!" Stephanie snapped, getting into his face. "I am your boss, you will _not_ talk to me that way. Now, meet me in my office in five minutes." Stephanie snapped, turning on her heels and walking out of the Medic's office.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck...what the hell have I done?" Amber muttered to herself as she anxiously paced the length of the vacant hallway. "I've ruined everything. I'm so stupid! Ugh!" She shrieked, kicking the wall. "Amber? What the hell was that?" Brie asked as she raced over to her best friend. "What happened out there?" Amber froze. Fuck, what was she supposed to say? 'I hate Seth Rollins with a burning passion and wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt me?' "I-uh..." Amber stuttered pathetically as she frantically searched her mind for some sort of explanation of her actions.

Before Amber could answer, however, a very angry looking Stephanie McMahon stormed up to the girls. "My office. _Now_." She snapped at Amber before turning on her heels and heading back in the direction she came. Brie offered her friend an apologetic smile. "Good luck." She said as Amber frowned and stalked off in the direction Stephanie had walked in. She needed to think of an explanation...and fast. As soon as she walked into the office, Seth Rollins was in her face. "What the hell is your problem? What the fuck was that!?" He exclaimed angrily. Amber flinced, suddenly feeling like the same Amber she was five years ago. Quickly composing herself, Amber took a step back. "Seth...I-I am so sorry." Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you are. What? Are you working for Ambrose? Huh? Is that what I walked in on earlier? Going over your plans to take me out?" "No! No! I don't even know him! I told you he was trying to scare me. I have nothing to do with Dean Ambrose, I swear."

"Amber, if you have nothing to do with Dean Ambrose, then how do you explain what happened out there?" Stephanie questioned. "I..." Amber trailed off, struggling to come up with a believable enough explanation. She began glancing around the room, trying to find anything that would give her some kind of idea. A stack of papers resting on Stephanie's desk caught Amber's eye and gave her an idea. "Someone slipped me a note. It...it said that if I didn't attack Seth, I would be attacked myself. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I should have said something, but I was so scared." Seth snorted. "It was probably Ambrose. That bastard." He turned to Amber. "You should have said something. I would've preferred to have not had my ass handed to me by a girl in front of thousands of people." He snapped. "I-I'm sorry, Seth." "Who gave you the note, Amber?" Stephanie asked, folding her hands over her lap as she leaned back in her chair. "I...I don't know. When I was waiting for Seth, I felt someone slip something into the back pocket of my jeans. When I turned around, all I saw was someone in a dark hood walking away. I should have said something when I got it. I'm so sorry."

Stephanie gave Amber a long look before finally nodding her head. "It's alright, Amber. This is to be expected from Dean Ambrose." Amber let out a sigh of relief, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Next time something like this happens, you come to me right away. Do you understand?" Amber nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Again, I am truly sorry about attacking you Seth." She said, though she wanted to smirk. She wasn't sorry. "We understand, Amber. We'll figure out how to address the situation on the show next week, and we'll talk about the next step of your storyline on Friday. That will be all."

Amber breathed a sigh of relief as the office door closed behind her. That was close. Too close. She'd nearly blown everything she'd worked her ass off for over the last five years, all because of Dean Ambrose. "Hey, all okay?" Brie asked as she approached her best friend. Amber nodded, a smile of relief on her face. "Surprisingly yes. They weren't as mad as I thought." "Well, that's good. Now, you wanna tell me what in the fuck that was out there?" Brie finally asked, tucking a lock of her long dark hair behind her ear. Amber sighed. "I-I don't know. I really don't know what to say, okay? I just...I don't know, Brie." Brie sighed, deciding not to press any further. "You know what, I'm thinking that we should go out tonight. Hit up the club, what do you say? I'm feeling a little like getting into Brie Mode." Brie said with a laugh. "I don't think Daniel would like that very much." Amber said with a laugh as the girls headed down to the Diva's locker room. Brie smirked. "Daniel's at his parents' for the weekend. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said with a devilish smile as they walked into the locker room.

Amber parted ways with Brie as they walked the opposite directions to their hotel rooms. Amber tossed her bag onto the bed and headed straight for the shower. Amber and Brie had made plans to meet up with Natalya, Naomi, and Rosa Mendes at Club 21 around 8pm. It was going on 6:30, and Amber already felt ready to colapse into her hotel bed and sleep the rest of the day away, but she needed this night out. She slowly began stripping off the stupid Seth Rollins t-shirt she was wearing, making a mental note to burn it later, and the rest of her clothes before stepping into the nice, hot shower. Amber closed her eyes as the hot water hit her skin, calming her. After a nice, long shower, Amber dug through her duffel bag for an outfit to wear out.

Amber slipped into the black cocktail party dress and slipped into a pair of ankle cuffed peeptoe platform heels. She let her hair fall in curls over her shoulders and applied her makeup. Amber was just fastening in her hoop earrings when a knock came at her hotel door. On the other side, was a red dress clad Brie Bella. A grin broke out across Brie's face as she looked Amber up and down. "Damn, girl, you look hot!" Brie said with a grin. Amber laughed. "You don't look too bad yourself." Brie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it. Nattie and Naomi are already at the club waiting for us. Let's go."

Amber could feel the music pulsating throught her body as she and Brie stepped into the club. The dance floor was packed with people dancing, drinking, laughing, and having a good time. "Brie! Amber!" Nattie slurred, flinging her arms around the girls. Amber laughed. "Geez, Nat, how much have you had to drink?" "Not...Not much at all." "Too much." Naomi said with a laugh as she approached the three girls. "Come on, Nattie and I have a booth over here."

"What is he doing here?" Brie said a few hours later as she happened to look up over at the bar area. Amber followed Brie's line of vision, to where Dean Ambrose stood, drink in hand. "Who would've thought they'd ever see Dean Ambrose at a club." Naomi said with a laugh as she took another sip of her drink. Amber felt a blush creep over her cheeks as Dean's eyes met hers. "He's totally checking you out!" Brie exclaimed loudly with a giggle. She was way past Brie Mode. Amber rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Brie!" She said, setting her glass down. "I'm gonna go get some air, okay? I'll be right back." Amber said, standing up. "Oh, sure, you're going to 'get some air'." Brie said with a wink. Amber shook her head with a laugh and lightly shoved her best friend. "I'll be back."

Amber headed out to the empty smoking area for some air. She heard the soft click of the door behind her, and from the smell of his cologne, she knew who was standing behind her. She turned around and looked up into his blue eyes. "What do you want, Dean?" She asked after a moment of awkward silence between the two of them. Dean took a step forward, causing Amber to take a step back. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked with a smirk, taking another step forward. "I'm not alone." Amber spoke, taking another step back. "You're out here, aren't you?" He smirked, but didn't answer her. "You wanna tell me what you want, Dean?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean's eyes fell to her cleavage, and Amber raised her eyebrows. "Hey, my eyes are up here, Ambrose." She snapped as Dean's eyes met hers once more. "You wanna tell me what happened earlier?" He asked, taking another step forward. Amber didn't move this time, instead choosing to hold her ground. "He was hurting you, so I decided to help you." She said with a shrug. Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. He took another step forward, pressing his chest into Amber's. Caught off gurard, she stumbled backwards agaisnt the cool brick of the building behind her. Dean leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her.

"That's a load of bullshit, Amber, and you know it. Now, why don't you tell me the truth." He demanded, allowing his hands to slide down her arms. Amber shivered at the feel of his warm hands on her skin. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. She knew she should feel helpless, annoyed, even, but Amber couldn't help but be turned on by his actions. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, her breathing heavy. "Tell me the truth, Amber." He demanded again. Amber opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She didn't know what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, because the door opened, and a drunken Brie stepped out. Dean didn't release his hold until Brie finally spoke. "Well, I came out to check on you, but you seem to be perfectly fine." She said with a wicked grin as she winked at the two of them. "This isn't over." Dean muttered to Amber before slipping past Brie and back into the club. Amber stared after him. _What the hell was that?_


End file.
